


Team CLDN Drabbles

by Desnay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, I still don't understand tags, Other, Slow To Update, The Major Character Is An Oc, There's Violence But Not Graphic, This May Get Sad Quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desnay/pseuds/Desnay
Summary: Stories of the days of Team CLDN, a short lived team from a year before the start of RWBY. Most likely gunna be slowly updated, but who knows, maybe not! (I know, updates will be slow, as usual, sorry). RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and team CLDN is mine, with more info found at cherry-mountain.tumblr.com (there's a music player that should autoplay).





	1. Team CLDN

C- Cerise Beaumont. Wavy pink hair just reaching her shoulders with bangs clipped back by a white flower pin, emerald green eyes with brown flecks, and fair skin. Wore an elbow length cherry pink shirt under a white jacket, short gauntlets to protect her hands, a light green skirt that reached her knees with silver armor engraved with her symbol, a simple cherry blossom design, on top of said skirt as well as a dark brown belt to hold her weapons and bullet pouch, dark pink leggings that reached just below the edge of her skirt, metal knee pads, and dark brown boots. Her weapons are two silver katars that can transform into double wielded pistols. (#ffb7c5)

L- Lynden Rayleigh. Chin length and curly black hair parted to the right, grey-green eyes, and brown skin with a mole under his left eye. Wore a long sleeve lime green shirt under a dark grey short sleeve hooded jacket with his symbol, a linden leaf, on the back, black jeans, and green sneakers. His weapon was a battle axe with ornate carvings on the handle. (#c7ea46)

D- Dior. Wavy waist length dirty blonde hair usually pulled up into a braid, copper colored eyes, olive skin, and dirty blonde colored ferret ears. Wears a dark brown sweater with their symbol, the alchemical symbol for gold, on the left sleeve, dark yellow jeans, and brown boots. Their weapons are a pair of golden tonfa that are also guns. (#d4af37)

N- Nash Rayleigh. Chin length and curly black hair parted to the left, grey-green eyes, and brown skin. Wears a dark grey long sleeve shirt under a lime green short sleeve hooded jacket with his symbol, a branch of ash leaves, on the front, brown shorts, and grey combat boots. His weapon is a large axe that can become a hammer. (#a9a9a9)


	2. Team CLDN's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, bad things happen to good people

Team CLDN had been a promising team. No real arguments between the members, and while Cerise was a quiet girl, the three boys seemed content to let her be the leader, even though most times it was as if there was no leader. And they did well on the few missions they were sent on, not perfect but good enough. But, at the end of it, they were still kids, given too much responsibility than they were prepared for.

That last mission, the end of dreams. It was near the end of their first semester in school, December bringing snow to the surrounding areas of Beacon. CLDN had been sent out to a small village near a forest, reports of beowolfs roaming the forest and the worries of the villagers. And for the first few grimm, the teens were successful. One pack down, and they had thought they won. That’s when the other pack attacked.

Separated in twos, Dior and Nash managed to barely escape, calling for immediate backup once they reached the forest edge. But Cerise and Lynden, they had been left behind. And the beowolfs kept coming, fueled by the terror and the blood from their injuries. In the end, Lynden succumbed to his wounds long before help arrived. Cerise managed, somehow, to hide with the body. Once help arrived, consisting of experienced hunters and the guards of the Godiar family, it took them another hour to find the two, fearing the worst.

Cerise was in critical condition for a long time, surviving but scarred more than physically. She didn’t return to school until a month into the second semester. The team was officially disbanded, and Nash put all the blame of the event onto the fragile shoulders of Cerise, the leader who failed his twin, who should’ve died in the place of her comrade. And she believed Nash.

For what no one knew except for Cerise, but Lynden had died for her. Had pushed her out of the way of a beowolf’s jaws. Sacrificed himself for the girl he loved the most, dying for the sake of a love hidden by both for fear of rumors. And so, team CLDN, so talented and shining brightly, was torn apart, all because sometimes adults put too much onto the shoulders of the young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, yeah,,, I'm starting at the end. Mainly because this is all I have for drabbles atm, lol.


End file.
